bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zaraki Kenpachi100
Hi, BleachWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Forum:Zaraki Kenpachis Zanpakuto. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- SandalHatLuke (Diskussion) 14:16, 23. Mär. 2010 RE:Frage Hi Zaraki Kenpachi100, wie hast du das Thema denn erstellt? Hast du einfach ein Thema erstellt und davor "Forum:" gesetzt oder hast du im Forum das Feld "Neues Thema erstellen" benutzt? Um dir zu helfen, müsste ich Näheres darüber wissen. erst einmal um deine Frage klipp und klar zu beantworten. Nein, wir können kein eigenes Stärkediagramm machen, da das Interpretation unsererseits wäre. Nun zur erläuterung: Die Stärkediagramme sind offiziell von Kubo entworfen worden und da es keine aktuelleren gibt, sindsie wohl "korrekt", so weit man das hierbei sagen kann. Kubo selbst hat im Bleach Official Data Bootleg, in dem diese Diagramme enthalten waren, gesagt, dass sie zur Orientierung für das Potenzial der Kämpfer in den einzelnen Bereichen dienen. Die Gesamtpunktzahl hat also nicht wirklich viel auszusagen. Um bei deinem Beispiel zu bleiben: Wenn Tousen in einigen Bereichen ähnlich viel oder weniger hat, wie Kenpachi, dafür aber im Kidobereich mehr hat, wo Kenpachi nichts hat, ist Tousens Gesamtwert natürlich höher. Außerdem spielen in einem Kampf ja noch andere Faktoren, wie zum Beispiel Glück, eine Rolle. Weiterhin würde ich solche Stats nicht nur von einem Kampf abhängig machen, da, wie gesagt, da auch mehrere Faktoren eine Rolle spielen. Wer weiß ob Aizen Tosen gesagt hat, er solle gegen Kenpachi nicht seine volle Kraft benutzen oder ähnliches, das Tosen am vollen Angriff seiner Kräfte hinderte. Nach deiner Argumentation würde das nämlich bedeuten, dass Tousen dadurch, dass er in TbtP (fast) alle Vizards mit seinem Bankai erledigt hat, stärker als alle Vizards wäre. Dann wäre auch Kenpachi stärker als alle Vizards, gegen die er wahrscheinlich im direkten Kampf verlieren würde. Und um dem Beispiel noch krassere Formen zu geben: Hisagi hat Tosen in seiner Resurreccion mit versiegeltem Zanpakuto erledigt. Das hieße nach deiner Argumentation nun, dass Hisagi mit versiegeltem Zanpakuto stärker als alle Vizards wäre. Ich glaube, du verstehst, was ich meine. Und um nochmal bei deinem "geliebten" (Spaß) Kenpachi zu bleiben: Kenpachi wurde von Ichigo besiegt. Und (wie du in deinem Profil erwähnst) ist Ichigo ja "so schwach". Wie schwach wäre dann Kenpachi, den Ichigo ohne Bankai erledigt hat? Und dann gibt es ja auch noch Gegner, die man als Todfeind bezeichnen könnte, die einfach einen Vorteil gegenüber jemandem haben. Kenpachi ddürfte wohl so ziemlich der einzige Shinigami sein, der diese Taktik gegen Tosens Bankai erfolgreich anwenden konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob du One Piece kennst, aber mit einem Beispiel von dort wird es ganz deutlich: Enel, der Elektrobenutzer, von dem der Mangaka selbst sagt, er würde auf der GrandLine eines der höchsten Kopfgelder haben, hat offensichtlich viel höhere "stats" als Ruffy, der Hauptcharakter aus Gummi. Gummi leitet aber keinen Strom und daher konnte Ruffy Enel besiegen. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir die Angelegenheit gut erklärt. Zu guter letzt noch: Ich persönlich mag Kenpachi (wie auf meinem Profil zu lesen ist) auch mehr als Tosen, aber dieser Vorstoß von dir war nun wirklich zu offensichtlich aus Fangründen motiviert, weil Kenpachi dein Lieblingscharakter ist und nach den Stats am Schlechtesten da steht (was natürlich Unsinn ist, wenn man sich seine reale Stärke ansieht). MfG, 17:46, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. wenn du es wirklich so eingegeben hast, weiß ich nicht woran das liegt. Da muss ich mal gucken. Aizen ist halt einfach so mächtig. Außerdem ist Aizen (Tschuldigung, dass ich dich schon wieder bei (fast) derselben Sache korrigieren muss) nicht "stärker" als Yamamoto. Wie Aizen gesagt hat, ist Yamamoto im direkten Kräftevergleich stärker und würde Aizen besiegen. Aizen ist mächtiger, weil er seine Intelligenz, seine Techniken (/Reiatsu) und Kyoka Suigetsu einfach perfekt kombiniert. KS bringt Aizen schon einmal einen riesigen Vorteil, den seine (den meisten Charakteren überlegene) Intelligenz noch verstärkt. Natürlich ist Aizen durch die Kombination dieser Fähigkeiten wahrscheinlich "mächtiger" als Yamamoto, aber du solltest aufhören, die "Macht" eines Charakters an einem Kampf mit einem anderen direkt zu messen. Yamamoto hat mich da auch wirklich beeindruckt, da er Aizen in einem "Kampf der Intelligenzen/Taktiken" sogar fast ebenbürtig war. Das Problem ist halt, dass bisher noch kein Schwachpunkt von KS bekannt ist und der "echte" Aizen (nicht Hinamori XD) damit nur sehr schwer zu fassen ist. Yamamoto hatte da zwei sehr gute Taktiken. Die erste mit seinem Höllenfeuer, das ohne Zweifel Aizen ausgelöscht hätte, wenn Aizen nicht Wonderweiss gehabt hätte. Und einen Konter gegen den stärksten Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld zu entwerfen, von dem sogar Aizen zugibt, dass er stärker als er selbst ist, ist ja auch nicht SO abwegig. Beim zweiten mal war halt das Problem, dass Yamamoto schon selbst geschädigt war, weil er (was auch beim Gesamtblick auf einen Kämpfer, besonders einen Anführer, zu berücksichtigen ist) seine Untergebenen schützte, was Aizen nie tun würde (ich sage nur Harribel oder Tosen). Jedenfalls hat er micht damit tief beeindruckt. Und seine zweite Taktik mit Itto Kaso war ja eher spontan und deswegen (weil aizen sie nicht erwartet hatte) hätte sie Aizen (in Kombination mit Ichigo) ja fast erwischt, wenn da nicht das Hogyoku gewesen wäre. eigentlich ist das Einzige, was Aizen seinen Feinden wirklich vorraus hat, seine Intelligenz und Kyoka Suigetsu. Bei den anderen Aspekten kennen wir alle mehrere Känpfer, die ihm ebenbürtig sein könnten. Daher sind Aizens kombinierte Kräfte so mächtig. :Ja, das mit Ichigo stört mich auch, vor allem kriegt er die Fähigkeiten "einfach so", ohne Training und bei seiner letzten Hollowform noch nicht einmal die innere Welt mit Zangetsu und Hollow-ichigo (die ich da so gerne gesehen hätte) (ist ja fast wie bei DBZ). Eine weitere (schlechte) Parallele zu DBZ ist, dass durch die (notwendige, aufgrund der Gegner) schnelle Entwicklung des Hauptcharakters die "ehemaligen" Hauptcharaktere schwach werden und nicht mehr zu guten Kämpfen kommen (ich will Chad und renji sehen!). Ich hoffe, das wird sich irgendwann noch bessern. Aber Aizen ist nun mal so stark und wie man sieht, ist Ichigo sogar im Moment, trotz ebenbürtiger Reiatsu (und ohne KS-einfluss), noch nicht einmal zum Verletzen Aizens in der Lage, was Yamamoto unter KS-Einfluss geschafft hat. Also: Long way to go, Ichigo. Und Bleach kann auch nicht ewig dauern. Ich persönlich hoffe, dass nach Aizens Tod Bleach noch weitergehen wird (mit später neuen gegnern), wo Kubo es dann erst einmal etwas langsamer angehen lassen kann, um Chad, Ishida und Renji mal wieder auf einen vergleichbaren Level mit Ichigo zu bringen. das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung dazu. MfG, 18:32, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Irgendwie passiert es mir immer, auch wenn ich nur etwas kurz erläutern will, dass ich viel zu viel schreibe. na egal. Die aktuellsten Mangachapter (momentan 396) findest du immer am frühsten entweder auf Onemanga oder auf Mangastream, wobei Ersteres zu bevorzugen ist. Die Spoiler, die ich hier immer poste sind Vorabinformationen zum Kapitel dieser Woche (momentan 397). Gegen Ende der Woche erscheinen die Chapter auf Englisch dann meist auf den genannten Mangaplattformen. Früher war es einmal Samstag für die Weekly Shonen Jump, dann freitag, mittlerweile ist es Donnerstag und wir hatten sogar schon mal Mittwoch abends die Chapter. MfG, 18:37, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Shinso bzw. Spoilerinfos Hi Kenpachi, ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Shinsō im Abschnitt Bankai um die Spoilerinfos aus den Neueste Kapitel erweitert hast. Diesmal kann ich das noch stehen lassen, da es das erste Mal war und das Chapter ohnehin bald raus sein wird. Allerdings muss ich dich bitten, das Posten von Infos aus den Spoilern bevor die Scanlation des Chapters erschienen ist, zu unterlassen. Dies hat vor allem zwei Gründe: 1. können die Spoilerinfos immer (wenn auch bei meiner Quelle nur zu einer geringen Rate) Fehler beinhalten und 2. gibt es Leute, die keine Spoiler lesen möchten, bevor sie das Chapter nicht selbst als Scanlation gelesen haben, um sich nicht die Spannung zu verderben. Aus Rücksicht auf diese Leute und wegen der Möglichkeit von fehlerhaften/unvollständigen Spoilern ist es in diesem Wiki (und in den meisten anderen auch) verboten, die Spoilerinfos vor Erscheinen der Scanlations in die Artikel zu schreiben. Ich bitte dich, dies in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen. LG, 21:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Shinso bzw. Spoilerinfos Hi Kenpachi, ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Shinsō im Abschnitt Bankai um die Spoilerinfos aus den Neueste Kapitel erweitert hast. Diesmal kann ich das noch stehen lassen, da es das erste Mal war und das Chapter ohnehin bald raus sein wird. Allerdings muss ich dich bitten, das Posten von Infos aus den Spoilern bevor die Scanlation des Chapters erschienen ist, zu unterlassen. Dies hat vor allem zwei Gründe: 1. können die Spoilerinfos immer (wenn auch bei meiner Quelle nur zu einer geringen Rate) Fehler beinhalten und 2. gibt es Leute, die keine Spoiler lesen möchten, bevor sie das Chapter nicht selbst als Scanlation gelesen haben, um sich nicht die Spannung zu verderben. Aus Rücksicht auf diese Leute und wegen der Möglichkeit von fehlerhaften/unvollständigen Spoilern ist es in diesem Wiki (und in den meisten anderen auch) verboten, die Spoilerinfos vor Erscheinen der Scanlations in die Artikel zu schreiben. Ich bitte dich, dies in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen. LG, 21:14, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gelesen das du keine Artikel anlegen willst. Warum denn nicht? Du hast ja nichts falsch gemacht, warst nur ein wenig zu früh mit den Spoilerinfos. Der Inhalt an sich stimmt glaube ich ja. Fehler macht jeder mal. Wenn du hilfe bei etwas brauchst kannst du jederzeit auf der Seite einens Admins fragen. Auch meine Diskusionseite steht dir bei immer offen, wenn du was erklärt haben möchtest. Ich hoffe du hast noch viel spaß hier. Lg, Nana92 19:15, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Warum Shinigamis nicht altern Ich habe gelesen, was du Nana92 auf ihre Diskussionsseite geantwortet hast bezüglich deiner Entscheidung, keine Artikel mehr zu schreiben. Erstmal muss ich dir sagen, dass ich voll und ganz Nanas Meinung bin und dass du ruhig weiter Artikel erstellen solltest, da diese, selbst wenn unvollständig oder teilweise falsch, von anderen (meist von uns) verbessert werden können. Natürlich solltest du keinen Artikel zu einem Thema anlegen, zu dem du gar nichts weißt, erklärt sich von selbst. Aber generell spricht nichts dagegen, dass du auch weiterhin Artikel schreibst. Nun, was die eine Sache, die du auf Nanas Disk. angesprochen hattest, das Altern der Shinigami, angeht, werde ich mal versuchen, dir eine Antwort zu geben. Soweit ich weiß gibt es keine generelle Regel oder Aussage in der Serie, das Altern der Shinigami betreffend. Allerdings kann man anhand von Dingen, die in der Serie geschehen sind, leicht Vermutungen anstellen, die mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zutreffen dürften. Erstmal: Plus, also die normalen Seelen von Menschen, die in die Soul Society/nach Rukongai kommen, behalten ihr Todesalter grundsätzlich bei, was an diesem einen Jungen aus der neuen "Familie" von Yūichi Shibata sehr gut zu sehen ist, da dieser sagte, er sei in einer komplett anderen Zeit (irgendwann im jap. Mittelalter, wann genau hab ich vergessen) gestorben, als Yuichi und er ist immer noch ein kleiner Junge. Was dann jedoch das Altern von Shinigami angeht, verhält es sich etwas anders. Ein Grundunterschied zu den gewöhnlichen Plus ist ja schon einmal, dass die Shinigami aufgrund ihrer Reiatsu Nahrung benötigen. Ein Plus braucht zwar Wasser, aber keinerlei Nahrung. Wie man am Beispiel verschiedener Shinigami aus Flashbacks im Vergleich zu jetzt sehen kann, altern diese schon. Zu nennen wären da unter anderem Hitsugaya, Yachiru, Renji und Hisagi, die als Plus zwar klein waren (okay, sind Hitsugaya und Yachiru immer noch XD), aber nach der Erweckung ihrer spirituellen Kräfte gewachsen sind. Ich habe bewusst "nach Erweckung ihrer spirituellen Kräfte" und nicht "nach ihrem Shinigamiwerden" gesagt, da Renji bereits bei Rukias und seinem Entschluss, Shinigami zu werden, gewachsen war. Dies führe ich auf seine erwachten spirituellen Kräfte zurück. Nach dieser Argumentation von mir, könnte man behaupten, dass Plus mit erwachten spirituellen Kräften zwar altern, jedoch nicht mehr, nachdem sie Shinigami geworden sind. Das ist falsch! Denn wie man im Vergleich zwischen dem TbtP-Arc und der jetzigen zeit eindeutig sieht, sind auch Charaktere, die damals bereits Shinigami waren bzw. sogar "Reinblutshinigami" inzwischen gealtert. Ich nenne hier vor allem Gin Ichimaru und Byakuya Kuchiki. Aus diesem Grund gehe ich davon aus, dass Shinigami zwar altern (wenn auch langsamer als gewöhnlich), das Altern aber ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt stagniert bzw. noch langsamer vorangeht (ansonsten wären Kyouraku, Unohana und Ukitake schon längst Greise und Yama-jii wäre nur noch ein Knochengestell XD). Ich hoffe, ich konnte hiermit deine Frage beantworten. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, steht es dir jederzeit frei, diese auf meiner, oder auch auf Nanas Diskussionsseite zu stellen. LG, 08:47, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE: Zaraki hat angst vor Unohana? Wahrscheinlich wird es irgendwo im Manga gezeigt; viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Aber du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an den Foto-Aktionen des Frauen-Clubs, wo Yachiru alle Leute von Kenpachis Schulter aus fotografiert hatte. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass der Abstand zu Unohana richtig gewaltig im Vergleich zu den anderen war. Jin Jusuke 15:28, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) RE:Kon Übersicht Ich habe gesehen, dass du auf Fazzelos Disk. gefragt hast, ob du den von ihm zuvor (eigentlich) reservierten Artikel Kon überarbeiten kannst. Und da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte (als ob! ;-)), habe ich ihm deine Frage mal übermittelt und er meinte, die betroffenen Artikel seien freigestellt, da er momentan ohnehin inaktiv ist. Also hast du damit die Erlaubnis. Dein Briefträger vom Dienst^^ LG, 15:08, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC)